


Sondam fluff </3

by reptilian_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilian_ghost/pseuds/reptilian_ghost
Summary: literally just a fluff (non-despair au)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sondam fluff </3

Sonia and Gundham sit on a fluffy brown armchair, with the younger boy sitting on the princesses lap. their rabbits hop around in front of them, wanting treats but going off to play once gundham throws them carrot bits from one of his pockets. sonia dons a small smile, she adores how much gundham cares for animals. she wraps her arms around him to pull him closer despite his attempts to squirm out of her arms. he thinks hes too powerful for cuddles but, to sonias amusement, always melts into her arms once she pulls him in. 

he buries his head in her shoulder, letting out a content sigh. today was their 2-year anniversary, and they are celebrating by taking the day easy together. when they woke up, they stayed in bed for a good hour softly holding each other, and only got up when the cat yelled to be fed. after getting dressed, they reluctantly pulled away from each other as to be able to feed their multitudes of pets quicker, with gundham taking the fluffy animals and sonia the reptiles and fish. once every pet had been given adequate attention, the pair reunited in the kitchen and made breakfast for each other. sonia prepared an omelet with their fresh eggs and home grown veggies, and gundham made pancakes in the shape of imperfect hearts. sitting on the couch, they ate in comfy silence, content in their own company.

Finishing their dishes, they set them in the sink to be taken care of tomorrow. today is for them, not for dishes. 


End file.
